My Battle
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: tsustar- sequel to 'unwanted visitor' should read that first, Tsubaki's past is emerging and most of it isn't pretty. hehe i love drama, plz review -visit my deviantart for chapter pictures
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater- My battle**

**This is a sequel of 'Unwanted visitor'. I would read that one before this one, or you will get confused :D hope you enjoy**

**Ps I am sorry but Tsubaki gets a little more OOC in this. **

**Chapter 1**

The Soul Eater gang sat in Stine's class, each and everyone board. It was a month after the whole Moon Star incident, now he was being held in a cell, jail. Apparently his doings were not enough to get his soul out but he has to spend at least 20 years in there before he can get reassessed.

Ever since the incident Tsubaki has turned back to her smiling, nodding self, and ever since, Black star has been with her even more everyone thinks he is afraid something will happen if he isn't with her, he hasn't told her his feelings for her, he has tried a few times and just ends up making a fool of himself.

After school the girls were having a girl's night and kicked Soul out of his house, so the guys thought they could do a night of their own at Kid's place.

After the guys watched a movie and some video games, they ended up getting board. They were like children they play with something for ten minute then get board and throw it away.

"So Black Star have you decided what to do with Tsubaki?" asked Soul lying back on the couch

"Hey don't talk about her like a piece of furniture... and no" he replied

"What's holding you back?" asked Kid

"If she feels the same way... because if she doesn't I don't want to get rejected, and make our partnership weird, I have told you that many times"

"What would you say if I told you I knew how she feels" stated Soul

"Please tell me please" the blue haired boy begged

"Well we don't" Soul smirked 'he did but wanted Black Star to find out for himself

"That's mean" he pouted

Soul got a devilish look "what?" the other two wondered

"The girl's are having a slumber party"

"Yeah what's your point?" asked Kid

"Soo... they normally do truth or dare, an a truth is always who they like" grinned Soul

The other two looked at him oddly "I don't want to know how you know that but... let's go" Black star nodded then ran out the door

The guys stopped in front of Soul and Maka's apartment, and looked up to their windows of the third floor. They climbed up, holding onto the window ledge the three looked in, the windows were thin so they could hear clear enough what they were talking about.

The girls sat in a circle laughing. Maka was at a position that faced the window, to the right was Tsubaki that from the window only half her face could be seen, beside her was Liz and beside her Patty.

Maka looked up and saw Soul give her a thumbs up, Maka nodded slightly so he would notice. It was all planed everyone was getting a little annoyed with Black Star's lack to take a step forward, and they knew he wouldn't tell her unless he knew how she felt, and with that the team decided to push them forward even know neither Black Star or Tsubaki knew.

Tsubaki was always hard to read she cared more about others issues and feelings more than her own; it was hard to get her to open up. They knew she had a liking for the loud mouth assassin and even a little more the question was, was this brotherly love or a deep love she is good at hiding.

"Tsubaki, Truth or Dare?" asked Maka, the sisters smiled, that was the signal of the guy's arrival

"Oh... um I guess truth" she replied

"Okay, how do you honestly feel about Black Star?" Liz asked

Tsubaki's ear flinched; she heard a notice but continued "Black Star Huh I... I think he should know by now not to sneak up on me" she chucked a hard shoe at the window, that knocked the lock swinging the window's glass panels wide open, hitting the guy's in the face and making them fall to the hard streets of death city.

The girls ran to the window looking down at the forms lying broken on the pavement. "You can't sneak up on me I am the best ninja's in Japan" she laughed

"Well that was a bust" stated Kid as the three slumped into Kid's couch, with ice packs on their heads or a limb

"If she does like you she is good at not making it obvious" Soul said cringing when trying to move his neck

"If you think this is bad, when we were first partners, I would try to peak on her in the bath, because I wanted to prove myself to her, she would hit me with a shuriken then I would fall to the ground"

Soul chuckled "she seems like an innocent girl, and acts like it but... this last while I'm not sure I learn more about her that no one knew"

"She's a mystery" noted Kid

"That's one of the reasons I like her, she is nice and innocent but at times she can surprise you, even I am learning more about her, I think the closer you get to her the more she will let you into who she is, which when I was more self centered I never thought about getting to know her" Black Star spoke

"I can tell you have changed a lot in the last few years and I can tell you love her very much" smiled Kid

"I do" Black Star smiled to himself

On Monday morning at 6:00 am Tsubaki awoke, her senses were tingling, she heard something outside. She slowly and quietly slipped out of bed and crawled over to black Star's, she didn't want to be seen from the window if it was serious.

She shock Black Star a little, his eyes opened and judging by his mouth he was about to say something loud but before he could say a work she covered his mouth, and put a 'be quiet' finger to her lips, he nodded and she dropped her hands. They both quietly walked out into the hall, and started down to the living room. The two heard some faint rustling, looking over their apartment doorknob waggled.

When the door opened four men walked in. The first that stood in the middle was tall the tallest one and had the most muscle, but had a bit of a stomach. The man to his left was a tall guy but not as tall as the first nor did he have as much muscle but had huge feet, he looked like would have a hard time finding shoes that fit. Then to the first guys right was a tall, lanky guy. Then the guy to the right of him was a small dwarf like man, but he was muscular.

"We are here for Tsubaki Nakatsukasa" the first guy announced, Tsubaki pushed Black Star back and stood in front of him, he was confused and protesting

"Shut up Black Star" she growled at him, in a way scaring him, and then she turned to the men "Is it time?" she asked angrily

"Yes"

Tsubaki had tears in her eyes but she kept them from letting them run down her face, she turned to Black Star "what's wrong? Tsubaki, who are these guys? What's happening?" he asked questions

"I'm sorry Black Star that I had to get you involved" she cried

"What? What's going on?"

"I'm Sorry" the next thing Black Star saw was blackness, Tsubaki caught her partner in her arms, and lower him to the ground, she whipped her tears and took a deep breath turning serious, she stood turning to her troop "You better be right... LINE"

The men immediately stood up as straight as they could in a straight line. "Feet, skinny put my partner on the couch" she ordered the two did what they were told and went over to the unconscious boy. "don't brake him or I'll brake you"

"Bowser what's the situation?" she asked to biggest, the first man

"As we agreed Fig has been reviving and creating a new army of soon to be Kishin" he replied

"That's why this last month has had a lack of Kishin missions" she stated more to herself, then looked but "Midget any idea of a headquarter"

"There is storage outside Death city" the small buff guy answered

"No it's gone, I got blown up in it" she paused, she sensing something then looked around "for now when you walk around death city don't walk in groups we don't want to be suspected, and meet at the warehouse two off of death city for now... Dismissed" the men saluted then left, she ran to her room, and then came out with a bag over her shoulder; she stopped and knelt down beside Black Star's sleeping body, moving a hair from his face.

"I'm sorry...this is my fight you can't get involved I will try to come back to you, but there are no guaranties" tears ran down her face and she leaned in and kissed his forehead before running out the door.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Black Star woke up, and rubbed his face, he felt like he got hit in the face by a truck. Then he froze looking around he was laying on the couch in the living room "What the hell?" he squinted then everything that happened flashed back, the clock said eight, then he jumped up and ran for the door.

He ran all the way to the school, he burst into his class room he was bent over panting. Everyone was staring at him in surprise as Stine held a textbook.

"Tsu... Tsubaki is gone" he panted

"What? What happened?" Maka asked as, Soul, Kid, the sisters and she moved from their seats and moved beside Black Star

"No let's go to the death room and you can tell us and father" suggested Kid then he turned to Stine who gave him an approving nod

When they reached the death room, Lord Death was having tea with Spirit. When Lord Death saw them he stood "Hey, Hey, Hey how's it going good to see ya"

"Lord Death Tsubaki is missing" Soul gesturing to Black Star that was obviously worried

"Black Star tell me what happened?" he asked

"Well, this morning Tsubaki woke me up but she was on the ground shushing me, saying she heard something, so we slowly went down the hall, it sounded like someone was picking the lock" Black Star then told them what the men looked like "after they asked for her, Tsubaki pushed me back and stood in front of me, she didn't answer any of my questions, but asked them if it was time yet they said yes, then she said she was sorry to get me involved and she punched me, the next thing I know I am on the couch"

"Wow, it sounds like she knew them" commented Liz

"Friends?" asked Patty

"I don't know they didn't seem like it" replied Black Star

"Hmm" Lord Death turned to face his mirror puzzled

"What's HMM"

"I have a therapy about something"

"What is it tell us" demanded Black Star

"I don't wish to say anything unless I'm right, for now all of you go to Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment and look for clues, I need to check some classified documents"

Everyone nodded and left the Death room. "Is it that serious?" asked Spirit when the kids left

"I think it might"

As they all walked to Black star and Tsubaki's apartment, they walked by a bar. They heard a wail; they turned to see Blair run out practically half naked and hugged to group who were sad looking.

"What's going on? Why so glum?" she asked happily

"Tsubaki is gone, this morning some guys showed up, she knocked me out, I awoke and she was gone" Black Star glumly recapped

"Oh I am sorry Black Star will find her, I am sure you will find her" she moaned "Wait did you say this happened in the front hall of your apartment?'

"Yeah, Why?' the ninja was puzzled

"Let's go I might know something that will help" she happily started walking towards Black Star's apartment, everyone else shrugged and followed

When they walked into the apartment, it was normal, nothing changed. Everyone eyed Blair as she pushed through the crowd and stopped and inspected the wall, until she moved and pulled over a chair, standing on it she "Pumkin Pumpkin- boom" she whispered giving her a pumpkin boxing glove on one hand then she punched the wall.

Black Star's mouth dropped along with everyone else's "what the hell cat?" he shrieked

"Relax star" she huffed reaching in and pulling out a video camera

"Isn't that your camera?" asked Soul

"Yeah, I put it hear so I can watch the two flirt and wait for Black Star to be a man and admit his feelings"

"For one you knew and two that's evasion of our privacy"

"I'm a board cat" she smiled

"Okay punish her later for now, let's go back to my dad and see if there are any clues in that" Kid stated

Back at the school, they were all watching the files.

"Nice punch Tsubaki" Liz chuckled at the part when Tsubaki had to punch Black Star

"She does have a good punch, been their done that" Soul smirked

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki" Patty chanted

They continued watching, everyone had mixed emotions when seeing Tsubaki suddenly change, and be all controlling.

"She's like a general" commented kid

"It seems like she knows she's being watch" Blair figured when Tsubaki looked around suspiciously

Then they got to the part when Tsubaki sent the men away, she ran to her room and came out with a bag slung over her shoulder. She stopped and moved Black Stars hair then said a few things and gave him a kiss before leaving.

When she kissed him, Black Star moved his hand to his forehead sadly, and then blushed a little since everyone was watching. Then he thought back to what she said 'was she saying she wasn't coming back? Was she saying she won't survive to come back?' he asked himself

"From what I see and found out, unfortunately my thoughts are right" Lord Death said after the video ended

"What are you right about?" asked Kid

"Does anyone know what TNT is?"

"No one knows much about them, all we know is they are a team of highly skilled ninja's and assassins from Japan that kill kishen's and bad guys like we do, it's run by the best assassin in Japan" said Maka

"Correct, thoughts men on the video are the second in commands, of TNT, I have always had a feeling about Tsubaki, and when weird things happened to her, it prompted me to looking into some classified files, Tsubaki is the leader of TNT"

"What?" everyone wailed together surprised

"Yes, I will tell you the story of Tsubaki's life" he paused "When Tsubaki was a little girl her parents made her and her brother Masamune do all sorts of marchel arts, by the age ten Tsubaki beat everyone she was in a compaction with, she was that nice girl no one wanted to be paired with. Then at the age of twelve she became the best in Japan"

"So she wasn't joking when she said that the other day" Soul added

"No it's all true this is when she created TNT to use her skills to fight evil, her brother and the men in the video were on the team, at fifteen they fought a terrible man, Fig, and he made an army of criminals and a few kishen eggs, the battle was harsh, Tsubaki fought the batty but got cornered and knocked out just as she was about to finish Fig off, he escaped but was on the brink of death. Also while this was happening Tsubaki noticed everyday some of her solders went missing every day, later she figured out her brother Masamune was eating their souls she was going to kill him but he escaped, and ran off."

Stine stepped forward "that is when she came to the DWMA to defeat her brother, but she had to sign a contract that said she could leave the group as long as they could seek her out when they hear anything on Figs revival, her life was a blur to us, apparently she was afraid if people knew she was the leader of TNT they would treat her differently, one of her friends that taught hear changed her file, and put all the TNT information into a classified file, which are only accessed if needed but TNT has been low so we never needed the file"

"Wow we didn't know a lot about Tsubaki she lied about her life" frowned Maka

"Technically, none of us asked her about her life before, so she never told us about it, all we hear is her brother left and wanted to be a kishen egg, he was jealous Tsubaki had all the power" pondered Kid

"That's sad we have all been friends for what? Three or four years and we don't know much about her until now" Soul pointed out

Black Star was sad and ashamed, 'she is my partner but I never bothered to ask her about her life before, but she is still my friend that needs help, it even said on the video she was sorry, and she might not come back' "So what are we going to do, yeah we didn't know Tsubaki that much but she is still our friend that needs our help" he told

"He's right let's stop pondering over the past and save our friend, she even said she might not come back, I don't want that to happen" shouted Patty

Everyone nodded "What should we do then?" asked Maka

"I have an idea" Lord Death admitted, everyone turned to him "You're going to put on disguises and try to get into Tsubaki's troops, then you will call me if anything happens so I could send people to help, and you all can keep an eye on Tsubaki, try not to blow your cover unless absolutely necessary"

They all nodded liking the plan. That day was spent making disguises by the help of Kim and Jackie. They put on makeup wigs, army cloths (what they wore at the camp), and dummy names. Finally they were done.

Soul had a brown wig on, with Blue contacts and his name was Storm.

Maka had a long pink wig that was in a brad, with Hazel contacts and her name was Mia.

Kid had a full white wig with the same style of his hair (he was so happy he was symmetrical) with Green contacts, his dummy name was Kevin.

Liz had a black wig, with Hazel contacts, and named Lidia.

Patty had a long blue wig, with blue contacts and named Pam.

Black Star had a blond wig, with blue contacts, and new name Blaine.

They also all practiced changing their voice so Tsubaki didn't recognize them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Note: if the names get confusing just use the first letter ex. Maka= Mia, Black Star= Blaine EST.**

The next day everyone left for Tsubaki's base. When they reached the gate there were three men standing around one of them was the largest man that came to Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked

"We want to join your troops" replied Maka

"Hmm" the man looked at them for a minute "Do you know any fighting"

"Yes, we all know some sort of fighting" informed Kid

"I will be back" he thought as he left. He came back five minutes later this time with a woman, she was wearing army cloths, black hair in a bun, she looked serious, it was Tsubaki.

Once she got to them, she looked at them up and down "these are the kids?" She asked

"Yes, Ma'am" he replied

"And they know fighting?"

"Yes"

"Hmmm, Okay put them in group 2, they get cabin 30" she turned to them "you hear that? There are 3 groups one is newbies, two is experienced and three is pro" the group nodded "Names?"

"Mia" smiled the pink haired girl

"Storm" stated the brown haired boy

"Kevin" told the white haired boy

"Lidia" spoke the Black haired girl

"Pan" said the blue haired girl

"Blaine" chimed the blond boy

Tsubaki nodded, as she looked at the teens they felt familiar, maybe it was her missing her friends or they looked similar, she shook herself out of her thoughts "Okay, there is weapons training at five am, breakfast, then combat training after, then lunch, skills and strength training after dinner, then after dinner is your choice, a siren is trouble at camp, multiple bells are a meeting at the field, and a two bells is meal. I will send you the schedule and rules... dismissed" she turned and walked off towards the Bunkie

"I am Bowser, that is our boss Tsubaki, combat training is in an hour, go get unpacked" demanded the man before returning to his post

When they walked into the Bunkie it was all wood, there was three bunk beds, a bathroom, and three dressers with four draws each.

"Interesting" Liz looked around

"It's not as bad as I thought" sang Patty

When at the field, there were about 100 people around of all different sizes, at the far side there was a stage. Then after a minute Tsubaki stepped up "hello group two, we have twelve knobs as of today, for you New people TNT is an organization to prevent evil from taking over, we are just as effective but not as well known as the DWMA, yes roomers have been going around, since this is my second day back yes for the last few years I did have a great group at the DWMA, but as most of you know about my contract, yes Fig is back" there was a bunch of whispers "therefore we will be working had next week, unless things change, it will be our time to cream that bastard, I will let Bowser take over now"

Bowser stepped up "Yes, it's all true, if you don't want to fight leave, I am doing combat practices, and Tsubaki is doing weapons practice, and both of us are doing skills and strength, let's start with starches"

"Welcome to Weapons training, grab a weapon from the pile" shouted Tsubaki everyone grabbed a weapon, Maka had a scythe, kid, Liz, and patty had gums, Soul had a sword, and Black Star had a chain scythe.

"Good, weapons are awesome things they can make or break a fight" her hair turned into a chain scythe "Yes I am a weapon, human weapons are fully real, people treat us like we are nothing, but we are as much human as most of you, If you are a weapon, I don't care, here you will fight with a weapon, because you will not have a mister at all times"

"If you went to the DWMA wouldn't you have had a mister, why didn't you bring them back" interrupted a random kid

Tsubaki's friends perked up, especially Black star, Tsubaki frowned "That is none of your concern" she yelled, her eyes widened realizing she yelled, clearing her throat she continued "Anyways" she looked at Bowser and nodded "I can turn into many forms" there was a light then Bowser caught a chain scythe

Black Star snarled about to go up there, but Soul held him back "Don't blow our cover"

"I can also turn into a sword, dagger, a dummy star and more" she turned to human form again "but even if there are so many weapons, I would like you to know how to use them all, but I want you to be pro in one, if you have one you memorize the weight, your hand placing and more, my partner could use all forms, I don't expect that from you, now get in partners and spare I want to see where you are with your weapons"

When Tsubaki got to her friends group, she watch them before going over and tapping on Soul's shoulder who was going crazy up and down with the sword "Storm right?" he nodded "with a sword don't swing your arm you will get tired quicker, do point and stab"

Soul nodded then tried what she suggested; felling much better "very good" she smiled, the kept walking to the next group.

"You... Blaine" she pointed, Black Star turned from fighting Patty

"Yeah?' he asked

"It's yes ma'am"

"Sorry"

"You are very good with the chain scythe, very few can use it, and properly"

"Like your mister?"

"Yeah, he was good with all weapons" and with that she walked away

The next two days weren't bad, each one they learned something new, and were starting to have fun with Tsubaki's camp, even if it's a war camp. On the third night, the group decided to walk around, and explore the place.

As they walked they spotted Bowser staring at something sadly. They followed his gaze to a Bunkie, which had a large window, with Tsubaki looking over the Map table, she looked stressed out.

"What's wrong with her" asked Maka

"Oh Mia, Kevin, Storm, Blaine, Lydia, and Pan how are you?" he asked

"We are fine, but you don't look it" mentioned Lydia

"It's Tsubaki, I'm worried I have known her for years, she is like a little sister, she hasn't been herself" he paused "since we took her away from her friends at the DWMA, I can tell she misses them, it's different without her bother too"

"What does TNT stand for?" asked kid

"TNT stands for Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's Team"

"Oh, I see" Black Star nodded

Then a man walked up to the bunkie, he when inside they saw as the two talked.

"Damn, the enemy has been switching camps every night; she is stressing herself to find the right time to attack" Bowser pointed out

The man left, in the window Tsubaki stood still, they could see her clench her fists. Then she grabbed the lamp beside her, and threw it angrily screaming at the wall. She was breathing deeply until she stomped out of the bunkie and down the path into the woods.

"Damn she's going to her spot, when she is angry, can you guys follow her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself?" he asked

The teens nodded and followed down the path until they reached a training ground in the middle of the woods.

They saw Tsubaki angrily punching at a punching bag, after a while the anger turned to sadness and tears ran down her face she stopped punching, holding the bag in place she leaned her fore head on the bag, as tears ran down her face.

"I'm not fit to be a leader, I can't control anything" she cried to herself

As everyone watched from behind a bush, all their hearts fell seeing their friend like this.

"What do I do? Maka or Kid would know what to do, or even Soul, Liz and Patty would know to make it fun, Black Star would have the drive, I miss them so much" she cried even more

She then fell to the ground on her butt "Black Star what do I do? I wish you were here, this isn't me" she cried into her hands

Everyone watch their friend as she broke down, they wanted to go talk to her make her feel better, but they couldn't reveal them self's, not yet. Black star was suffering the most the person he loved was calling for him and he couldn't do anything.

Then she stopped sobbing and stood up, she whipped the tires away with a determined face "I have to stop crying, I'm leading people to war, I can't afford to break down, my friends would hate to see me like this, Fig your dead" she smiled evilly as she clenched her hands tight, then ran off down the trail

"That's my girl" smiled Black Star


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day after breakfast Tsubaki called a meeting instead of sending the groups out for practice, so all three groups were their over three tundred stood before her as Tsubaki seriously stood on the stage waiting for quiet.

Finally she got it and spoke "Brothers and Sisters welcome, our recent news tells us the enemy is growing stronger each day they gain more and more Kishen eggs, and criminals to their team, on top of that they have been moving their camp every day or so" she looked around, everyone was quietly thinking

"That is why tonight is our night, tonight at sundown" everyone was whispering to the person beside them

"I do not guarantee anyone's life not even mine, so if you don't want to take the chance leave now everyone else do whatever until twenty to sundown when I will give you positions" everyone nodded

"One more thing I want Blaine, Mia, Storm, Kevin, Pan and Lidia to step forward" there was silence for a minute then the crowd spread open as the six confused teens walked forward and onto the stage.

Tsubaki smiled lightly "I am not stupid I know it's you Black star, Maka, Soul, Kid, Patty, and Liz"

The six huffed as they got caught, and took off the wigs and contacts, everyone gasped at the insanity.

"Everyone this is my DWMA team, that one... "She pointed at Black star "Is my mister

"How did you know it was us?" asked Maka

Tsubaki turned "for the first day I knew you were all familiar and I should watch out for you, then when you all did my lessons, I noticed Kevin was freaking out because he was only allowed one weapon and he wasn't symmetrical, then I heard Mia say 'Mia-Chop' which once sounded like 'Maka- Chop' then" she turned to Black star "I am not stupid I can recognize your fighting from anywhere, Black Star it's my job to know your moves"

"I guess we are bad spies" chuckled Kid

"Yup, now leave" she demanded harshly, they all looked at her astonished

"WHAT?" they argued at her

"Like hell we would we want to help you" yelled Black star

"No, I want you to leave, Bowser get them out of here" Tsubaki stated frustrated

Bowser stepped forward "But ma'am, you say they are strong I think we could us their help" he suggested

"NO, JUST DO WHAT I SAY AND GET THEM OUT OF MY CAMP" she yelled, then turned to the rest of the team that was still there "WHY ARE YOU STILL HEAR YOU ARE DISMISSED" and she stomped off to her Bunkie

Bowser and Feet dragged the friends to the gate of the camp. The teens struggled with them. When they got to the gate they all stopped, Bowser looked around like he was seeing if anyone was watching.

"We aren't leaving, we will help our friend" sneered Maka

"I agree about your last part" Bowser responded "We think you can help Tsubaki, she is obsessed about getting fig back she is seeking, blinded by revenge that she can't see you just want to help"

"What are you saying?" asked Liz

"She cares for all of you very much, but I want you to help, we all do the more the better right?" he smiled

Midget walked over he was pilled height with their luggage, and a large tent "You will take this stuff and leave, but if you wish to help" he paused taking out a two way radio "I will give you this" he handed it to Kid "I will have the other and you can listen in on our game plan, and help out where needed"

"We will do it" smiled Black star "thank you"

"No thank you, you all make Tsubaki so happy" he smiled "Now you must leave good luck"

"You too" they all said as they walked off into the desert area

Later that night everyone waited at meeting place once again they all had determined faces and weapons in their hands. Tsubaki's head men Feet, Midget, Skinny and Bowser stood at the bottom of the Stage area. Bowser had the radio at a position where Tsubaki's friends could hear.

Tsubaki's friends set up the giant tent that held about ten people; they set sit past a large hill outside the camp. They spread their sleeping bags out so they could relax while waiting for Bowser's clue on the radio which they left in the middle of the tent. It was surprisingly quiet Black star barely talked he always looked in deep though, answering questions with one word or at one point he left to walk around, but now they waited staring at the radio.

"It's starting" whispered Bowser into the radio, when Tsubaki stepped onto the stage, behind her a map

"Roger that" replied Maka, which Bowser heard in his ear phone that was attached to the radio.

"Good"

"As you all the group TNT fight evil forces, we have one big enemy, Fig" Tsubaki started

"You have all been told in your group 1, 2 or 3 if you are team A or B" she looked around seeing nodding

"Okay that's good, today's I tried to make simple, but spread around the skill levels, size and more" she pointed at the map, in the center was a bunch of triangles "The triangles represent the enemy, I calculated they will be passing Castle forest in over an hour and a half, it was a good place because of the big space and lots of trees if an escape is needed" she looked around "Our teams will be organized in rows at the frond hitting the enemy head on is the A's they will start in rows, first is group 3's A's, then group 1's A's, then group 2's A's, at the back once the A's have started fighting the B's will come in like the A's"

Tsubaki Paced for a minute "Skinny, Midget, and Feet will be around to help, Bowser and I are going to the center to get Fig... is everything clear? Any questions?" she waited "NO... OKAY GRAB YOUR WEAPONS, IT'S TIME FOR WAR!" she yelled then grabbed their weapons

"Did you get that kids, you will come up with us, we might need some back up" Bowser whispered into the radio

"Okay, you can count on us" said Kid

"Come later though, don't be seen by Tsubaki, unless necessary"

"Roger that" Black star responded ready to fight

Everyone waited quietly at Castle Forest waiting for the enemy, the front line was waiting tell the enemy got to them, the beck line hide until the enemy passed then they would come out catching then off guard from behind.

Tsubaki and Bowser stood a little higher up a hill on the trees. Tsubaki had her arms crossed, and tapping her foot on the ground while she looked out into the kind of valley area. Bowser was standing a few trees away.

"Bowser" he heard, looking over at Tsubaki who was in concentration, he picked up the radio "Soul? Is that you?" he asked quietly not to gain Tsubaki's attention

"Yeah we kind of hit a wrong turn we might be there a little later" he grumbled

"Okay, nothing has started, but be fast, I will leave the radio on so you can listen if anything important is said"

"Okay-""How is Tsubaki?" Black star cut Soul off

"She... we she... she looks nervous her arms are crossed, and she won't stop tapping her foot"

"Bowser, who are you talking to?" said girl aqsked to him without even turning to him

"Oh... I was calling the others they said they were set to go"

"Good" she stated quietly

"Tsubaki, is there something bothering you?"

"Bowser I'm a failure, if it weren't for my mistake and damn weakness last time, we wouldn't be here, you might as well as say I let him escape" then there was a hug bang, made from her fist meeting with the tree "I'm a failure as a fighter and a leader, Black star... Black star would have never let his opponent pass him"

"Tsubaki, I was there to, you didn't let him pass you both fought, you were cornered and knocked out, by his men, and he left practically as a floating soul, you couldn't have done any more than you had, this plan will work have faith"

She nodded "you are right I should have faith, worrying about the past won't, help me beat him today"

"That's my girl" he smiled "Tsubaki, I am proud of you even through these years, you have grown to be a smart and beautiful women"

She smiled again "Bowser, I have been thinking long and hard, if I live or if I die, I want you to take my place, out of these days I enjoy being back, but I don't belong here, I belong at the DWMA"

"I understand, I knew that day, I went to get you, that you liked it there"

Tsubaki looked around suddenly "There coming"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Great, nice job, Soul we are lost I told you that we should have used the map" scowled Maka at Soul

"It isn't cool to use maps" argued Soul

The group was currently standing in front of a very large rock face that stretched as high as a six story building, around them was forest after forest and guess what... more forest.

Kid was crouched on the ground he whined about the rock face not being symmetrical and rambling about the cliff hanger that was to one side and not the other. Patty laughed historically at this as Liz tried to calm him down.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Black star yelled, everyone else froze as they turned to Black star who was looking at the map

"Black star soo uncool" stated should

"NO, No what's not cool Soul getting to the battle and being too late and my partner is dead" he yelled at the white haired boy

"Do you even know how to read that?" questioned Liz

"Yes I do" he stated, everyone looked at him either doubtfully or even amused, black star wasn't blind enough not to see "I do, I'm not as stupid as I might seem... anyways we have to go all the way back to that small clearing and turn right, then it would be another half an hour tell we get there" he starting to walk off everyone shrugged and followed.

Meanwhile the battle has started A was fighting the enemy while B ran out getting them from the back.

Tsubaki smiled lightly the plan was working so far, then Bowser turned to Tsubaki who was focused on the fight "I spot Fig in the tent in the center that was carried by some criminals" he told her

"Okay, good... you make the way and I will handle him" she ordered Bowser nodded then the both sprinted down the hill so face they might of tripped on their feet, they broke the line as they ran by the battles.

When they finally reached the center, the large tent was there, it was bright read like a generals in the old movies. Four men ran at the two, Bowser struck then, knocking each back.

"Tsubaki, go in there, it's up to you" he smile "I won't let anyone pass me" she nodded and ran into the tent

As she stepped in there was maps all over, with a few crates, and right across was a desk, with a turned around chair. The chair turned there was an old larger man, more fat than muscle, he had one eye, and the other was just a scare. He stared at her.

"Tsubaki, nice to see you again" he spoke in a scratchy sinister voice

"Likewise"

"You look nice Tsubaki you have grown since last we met"

"You look like you have gained some weight"

"As you know I was so weak I couldn't do anything, to make me stronger I had to eat lots, and here I am"

"Fig let's stop this chit chat" she held out her hand making the enchanted sword appear, along with the tattoos

"OOHHH Tsubaki a new move... did you get that from killing your brother"

"Shut up and fight"

"Fine be like that" he leaped over the desk, pulling out a sword in mid air, there was a cling of metal, as Tsubaki blocked it.

They pulled back then clung again, giving an extra push Tsubaki bounced back. Then she ran at the guy she sliced his shoulder, but she was sliced across her cheek.

The battles went on for another twenty minutes. Much blood was being spilt, many souls being taken.

Black star, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz and Patty finally came over the horizon. They looked around to see devastation the whole area was destroyed, there were even trees set on fire, and some crashed down, souls everywhere. Even though it looked horrible the teams still looked even.

"Oh my god this terrible" gasped Maka

"How will we find Tsubaki in all this?" asked Black star

"Let's start helping out then we will hopefully find her somewhere" everyone nodded Patty, Liz and Soul turned into their weapon forms and they all ran off.

Tsubaki jumped at Fig smashing into him causing both to fling out of the tent rolling on the ground they both stood sweating, panting, and staring at each other.

Both were now bruised and bleeding. Tsubaki had blood running down her face from the hair line; she had a large gash on her abdomen with many little cuts and bruises all over. Fig had that large cut on his shoulder and two large gashes across his legs and he also had many smaller cuts and bruises.

"You have gotten stronger Tsubaki, I am proud" smiled Fig

"I don't care if you are or not" she clenched

All the sudden there was an explosion that blew up the tent, this explosion caused both to fly into the air disappearing over the trees.

"TSUBAKI!" yelled Bowser on the other side of the tent not knowing the two came out before getting blown up

Black star and the others were fighting with some criminals, but when they heard the loud bomb then a loud yell they froze, their hearts pounding, with one slice finishing their opponents they ran into the direction on the yell.

The group ran and ran until they saw Bowser frozen staring at the wreckage of the former tent, virtually everything was gone, and what was left was on fire.

"Bowser what happened?" asked Kid as they stood beside him

"I was fighting some guys keeping them away from the tent so Tsubaki could fight Fig, and then there was an explosion... I don't know if they got out" he told lowering his head sadly and ashamed

"You bastard you blew us up, I have been blown up enough thank you very much" yelled a familiar female voice coming from far over the trees

"Sooorrryyy that I farted by the fire that had gas near it" spoke another manly voice then a cling of swords

The seven perked up and ran through the forest a little trying to find the voices. Finally they came upon a small clearing the opposite side was a cliff, the side they came out was all forest, and looking over about ten criminals came out of the forest. They all stood watching the two duel it out.

Tsubaki as she pushed her Sword to Figs, she looked over to the visitors before looking back to her opponent.

"What the hell are you guys doing hear" she snared as she sliced Figs right arm and both stepped back panting "I thought I told you to leave this isn't your fight" she scowled

"You're our friend we couldn't just leave you to fight" argued Black star

"This must be your team Tsubaki" fig smirked then licked his lips cleaning off the blood "After you they are next, fresh kill"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!" Tsubaki screamed as she picked up speed then punching the guy hard in the face everyone hearing cracks from his skull, then he sliced her stomach sending her backwards skidding across the ground.

"TSUBAKI!" yelled Black star as he was about to run to her

She put her hand out "Stop, this is my fight... get away" she pulled her sore cup up body to her feet clutching her stomach

"This is the end" Fig smiled evilly then running towards his target that was not Tsubaki.

"No! Black star" she yelled as she ran at Fig she smashed into him like a hug, she hit him so hard she sent both of them off the side of the cliff

"TSUBAKI!" everyone yelled and running to the cliff

When they looked down, they saw nothing, nothing but clouds. The cliff was so high up clouds formed.

Black star was about to jump over the edge when Kid and Soul grabbed his arms "Let me go, we have to see if Tsubaki is okay!" he yelled trying to get out of their death grips.

"Black star stop, you will get yourself hurt I have a better idea of how to get down their" nagged kid

"Fine but quickly" Black star huffed

Kid took out his skate board, Beelzebub. "Okay Patty, and Liz transform" Kid put the guns in his pockets "Soul transform" Soul nodded and went into Maka's hand then Kid grabbed Black stars hand and Maka's free hand "This might be bumpy"

**Sorry to take long updating but hear it is I hope you liked it the last chapter will be out soon. but please revew i want to know how you like it and if you have any suggestions thank you and keep reading :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kid slowly and carefully lowered himself and his friends down off the cliff, they went through the clouds, when passed they saw the bottom it was all rock and stones, when they got lower they notices no bodies but there were splatters, and drops of crimson blood.

"Where did they go?" asked Liz as they landed and turned back into humans

"Pooof, gone" Patty stated in her childish way

"Hmmm" Maka looked around "lets follow the blood trail" she pointed at the little drops of red leading off into the distance

They didn't walk long until they heard grunts, then two broken figures doing hand to hand combat. As they walked towards the two bloody and bruised fighters, they saw Tsubaki being punched to the ground by Figs fist then she slowly but as fast as she could ran at him with a battle cry pushing Fig as hard as she could, he fell backwards landing on a sharp rock that scuered him threw the chest, then became motionless.

After a second a red orb appeared. A slight smiled appeared on Tsubaki's face before her eyes closed, and toppled over landing onto something soft. Her eyes slightly opened seeing the smiling face of her partner "Don't worry Tsubaki I have you" she heard before being engulfed in the darkness that was unconsciousness.

Black star sat in the infirmary beside his partner's bedside. Tsubaki was rapped like a mummy, her wounds were bad she had many broken bones; the worst was her left arm, ankle, and a few ribs. She also had many cuts and bruises; the worst was the cuts to her face and jabs threw her chest, she also had a case of internal bleeding Nagus said it was amazing that she didn't become paralyzed from the fall.

It had been a week since it happened, Tsubaki was in a state of sleep, were the body makes us sleep so it can use more energy healing ourselves, Nagus said there is no curtain time she would wake up, it could be a few days it could be a mouth, she also said if her brain was injured she might never wake up.

After the second day all her friends were sent away for rest and to go to classes, Black star refused, his excuse was he never went or payed attention what's the point of going now, after a while the doctors agreed and let him stay, their friends would come and visit between classes and before and after school.

One afternoon after school Tsubaki opened her eyes, she shot upright out of bed like a missile. 'AAhh my body hurts, well I guess that happens when you jump off a cliff' she thought then looked around 'Oh I'm at the school I guess I didn't die, well if I didn't die this wouldn't hurt' she thought some more before looking around some more.

That's when she saw him, Black star. He was sleeping in the chair next to her 'has he been here the hole time?' she asked herself before smiling 'I wonder if he knows how much I love him' she then turned to the very small window, she could hardly see but she saw her beloved Death City, her home.

After a while Black star woke up, with a grunt he stretched his arms high then yawning. "Note to self don't sleep in a chair" he muttered groggily to himself, he looked over to Tsubaki's bed then forward, his eye's went wide then spun his head back almost giving himself whiplash.

She was gone, Tsubaki was nowhere in sight. He jumped to his feet and yelled "Nagus, Nagus"

She ran in "What, Black star is there a problem?" she asked

"It's Tsubaki... she's gone"

Nagus followed his finger to the bed "Dammit" she growled "I hate when my patients run off... fine Black star get your friends they are in the library and start looking around the school. You have to get her back her body is in no shape to be up yet"

Black star nodded then ran off down the hall to the library. 'Room 199, 120, 121, 122, 123, and library' he thought then ran into the library. His friends looked up to him puzzled as he panted.

"What's wrong, Black star?"Asked Maka

"Tsubaki's gone, I need help finding her" all their eyes went wide and all ran out to search for their friend

After about an hour of running around, Black star ran past a balcony, but reversed when he saw long black hair. Standing at the balcony looking out at death city was his partner, Tsubaki. He slowly walked over to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" she commented not turning to him

"Yeah, it is" he smiled as he stood beside her

"I was only gone about a week, yet I missed it the first day away, I have no doubt that death city is my home" she smiled as a single tear ran down her face "I'm sorry Black star, I left without saying anything, I got you involved in my crap, and I lied about my past I should have told you guys not Bowser" she sobbed sadly

"Tsubaki, you didn't lie to us, we didn't ask about your past so technically you didn't lie, and about leaving and 'your crap' didn't I say when we fought your brother that weapons and Misters depend on each other and that you could lean on me"

She smiled "Your right"

"Yeah, it's me the Great Black star, I'm always right" he preached

She giggled, good old Black star, always making her laugh.

Suddenly Black star pulled her into a hug; she was surprised but hugged back. They stood like that for a few minutes.

"You worried me Tsubaki, I don't know what I would do without you, and I want you to stay with me. I know you are hard to get to know, but I want to know you there are so many layers of you, and I want to know them all because I love you" he admitted

Her eyes closed and she put her forehead into his neck "I love you too, Black star" she responded

Then they broke apart looking into each other's eyes, they slowly closed the space between them, lips connecting.

"AAAAWWW" they heard both turning red in the cheeks and chuckled, they looked up to the higher balcony to see Maka, Liz and Patty gapping in a girly way. Kid smiled down and Soul was smirking while giving a thumb up. Black star smiled wider and returned it, Tsubaki also smiled wider.

"Black star finally grew some balls" smiled liz

After all the drama, Tsubaki's body felt weaker and she finally felt the drugs start to wear off and her whole body throbbed, the pain hit hard. She leaned on Black star "I think I should lie down, I feel like I have been hit by a truck" Tsubaki joked

Black star chuckled "Well you did jump off a cliff"

"Hey, it was for a good cause" she laughed

"Yeah, well, don't do it again" Black star led Tsubaki back into the school and to her hell of a hospital bed.

THE END

Thanks so much for reading, hoped you liked my story. please review, please say something to let me know what you thought about my story :D


End file.
